


After SCP 0: The prologue

by After_SCP, V_Riot_C4Maniac



Series: After SCP [1]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), SCP Foundation, World of Darkness (Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Riot_C4Maniac/pseuds/V_Riot_C4Maniac
Summary: After the second war of the flesh, the SCP Foundation is drastically smaller.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to V_Riot_C4Maniac for the 2 OCs: Tokarev and Reeves.
> 
> The novel was inspired by the song "Cthulhu" by "Iced Earth"

It was hard for the SCP foundation to convince the world’s governments to go along with the church of the broken god. They were supposed to prepare themselves for the return of an evil god from other space, Yaldabaoth. The church insisted that the cult of the flesh could not be defeated without a common effort. The orthodox and the Maxwellists united for the first time in century. They showed to the foundation and the politicians ancient lore of the first war of the flesh. The union against Yaldabaoth and retrieving the schematics of Mechane was a priority to save mankind from the second war of the flesh. When the conflict aroused, it was devastating. If Yaldabaoth does exist, he is truly an evil god. In the end, both the church and the cult were worshipping him. Over the millennia, the cult understood they had to own both side of the coin of the dualist religion. The ancestors who worshipped technology died out and where replace over time by the follower of a god no only about flesh, but about total knowledge and control first. The governments blamed the foundation for the second war of the flesh and cut all their founding. This is the tail of those who stood behind and are trying to keep the SCP foundation running, fighting what the foundation used to contain.

If only they knew what the demiurge is up to…

The doctor Evan Green is sitting at is desk with Ariel, he is wandering fixing nothingness.  
“When I can’t think straight I keep my hands busy, it helps me being focused.”  
Green reconnects to the present time and answer the homunculus.  
“Sorry I’m just really curious about what agent Miller said over the phone. The fact that he found a lost SCP in an antic shop just like that is amazing. Which one could it be?”  
“He will be here soon.”  
The young english scientist and SCP-030 decide to walk together slowly to the cafeteria where Miller will meet with them. In the corridors the site, Green is still a lunatic, listening barely to Ariel and making a list of possible SCPs retrievable by Miller in those kinds of situations. After reaching the cafeteria, they wait at a table for agent Miller but are joined by Carlos Vasquez, a member of the task force Delta 237.  
“So, Mister Vasquez, how did retrieving SCP-1176 go?”  
“Pretty easily, they were not trained soldiers after all; just a band of bad guys who wanted to poisoned the world population with the mummy’s honey.”  
“That sarcophagus will be a delight to study.”  
Green replies:  
“Yes Ariel.”  
Few minutes later, agent Miller shows up smiling and holding a small statue in his hand.  
“Guys look at that!”  
Miller proudly places the monkey statue on the table. Green incredible memory speaks before he chooses to.  
“SCP-050.”  
“And there’s more! Somebody else wanted to buy it, somebody who knew what the statue can do, who wanted to study it!”  
“But agent Miller, you will be the one targeted by the object’s pranks!”  
“The guy told me he was a wizard and that he could help us contain the SCPs!”  
“Miller no containment procedures have worked with SCP-050.”  
“I invited him here tomorrow.”  
Green and Vasquez cannot believe what they just heard. They stop him and Ariel talking.  
“You revealed the location of the site to a civilian?”  
“But guys… He is not just a civilian, he is a wizard! He could have read my mind anyway right?”  
“Iron Gauntlet, Atlantis?”  
Miller is not so sure of himself anymore.  
“What?”  
“The most 2 popular factions of wizards, Miller what have you done? That kind of people thinks it can do our job alone and their curiosity ends up backfiring.”  
“We will have to kill your new friend Miller.”  
“Ok. But I got the SCP, so… it’s a good thing right?”  
Ariel specifies:  
“I will not help with surviving the pranks agent Miller, even if the statuette is really intriguing.”  
Green looks at Vasquez.  
“Carlos, please, if this man is from a major wizards factions, we might have to let him go to not provoke the organisations.”  
“Maybe.”  
Miller is asked to go to the lab to receive further instructions for SCP-050. Ariel, Green and Vasquez have their idea for “welcoming” the wizard: with Delta-237 and SCP-073. Cain is now equipped with a special backpack made by Green and Ariel that blocks is organic cleansing power. Delta-237, the squad with the most experienced in the new Foundation, is composed of 3 permanents members and of personnel available at the time of the missions: Carlos Vasquez, 30 years old prodigy American soldier. In Iraq, he pursued alone a group of men with the intention of setting on fire a village with a military base for civilians training. Turns out, they wanted to ignite it with SCP-457. For is bravery and the fact that he knew too much now, he was strongly encouraged to join the Foundation. The second is Daella Reeves, a 32 years old woman that join Delta-237 after she abandons her squad in Afghanistan against SCP-076. Sole survivor, she was instantly honourably discharge by the military and picked to join the foundation. Her overachieving college athlete training always made her more than ready. Finally the leader of Delta-237: Sergei Tokarev, a one man army and former Spetsnaz. When Russia left him rot in jail on US soil after an incident, the Foundation could not let that good man’s talents go to waste. Tokarev handpick Reeves and Vasquez himself after he understood want the Foundation stands for. So many threats, the world is in constant danger. What’s remaining of the Foundation and Tokarev agreed to form a team to retrieve or neutralized some of the rogue SCPs. With Cain, the welcoming party is going to be ready for the wizard.

Next day, Walking toward the main exit of the site. Green and Ariel are behind Reeves, Cain, Vasquez, Tokarev and his caucasian shepherd Strazh, as well as 6 others armed agents. At the hour Miller agreed for the meeting, a man with a black trench coat and shades stood between where the gates were opening. Sergei greets the visitor.  
“Go away and forget us forever wizard. Miller will soon die from the pranks and then, it will be put in a pocket dimension as a new test to contain the statuette.”  
“Or someone living on the road owning basically nothing could not be prank with anything.”  
Green and Ariel look at each other. What a brilliant plan! After all, the person responsible for the pocket dimension could easily be the target of the pranks.  
“My good sir, are you an Atlantean?”  
“I’m friend with the councils all right. I’m the Necromancer.”  
“Green! Stay out of this one!”  
As Sergei yells, Cain remembers this name and starts to think.  
“So you guys are hiding artifacts there, huh?”  
Vasquez loses all is patient, he tries to pull the trigger of his gun, but he is surprisingly too weak to do it. Vasquez stops pointing his weapon, puts it on the hoods off and is trying to stand with the help of the vehicle.  
“Vasquez, what are you doing?”  
As Tokarev and Reeves turns around to look at Carlos, The Necromancer speaks his intelligible sentence and time stops, Only Cain can still move.  
“I cannot wait to see the faces of the angels when I bring you back to high heavens. No more living things will suffer because of you.”  
Cain suddenly remembers. A necromancer who befriended angels? There’s only one.  
“You are the mage who vanquished the rebel armies of the Logos and the Satan in the name of Yahweh right?”  
“In person! It’s always nice to meet my fans.”  
“Please, Spare them my brother and I are hiding in peace here. They mean no harm. They collect artifacts to fight the church of the broken god and the cult of the flesh.”  
“Of course, I should have known there were still worshippers of Yaldabaoth around. I can call my contacts to do it instead of them. Why would you trust those sleepers?”  
Cain tries honesty.  
“It’s because those sleepers don’t want to bring me in heavens at the mercy of the angels. Neither is Yahweh by the way!”  
The black mage loses is smile.  
“How dare you speak for him brother killer!”  
“He is in there I swear! He takes human form to speak with us! They call him SCP-343!”  
“Oh really? You tell them I am friend with God if I cancel my spell?”  
“Of course, I heard from other angels you 2 were friends.”  
The Foundation personal resumes their actions.  
“What did you do to him?”  
“Me, nothing.”  
Vasquez suddenly feels better. Everyone but the mage and Cain are confused. Cain explain.  
“Look guys, he is a friend of God. You should show him the way to the room where SCP-343 usually appears.”  
After Cain is trying to convince them for several minutes, only Tokarev still opposes the Necromancer entering the facility. Even Carlos is now intrigued by the man as he explains the energy draining spell he used to make him exhausted. Tokarev later finally accepts only if Cain, Reeves and himself can escort him to SCP-343 “containment” room. The Necromancer agreed without trying any negotiations. As they walk through the facility walls. The wizard feels his surrounding. Nobody can know what he is detecting, when they reach the room, it’s empty, aside from the usual chair and TV.  
“He vanishes often, maybe busy, he’ll come back.”  
“Maybe.”  
The Necromancer seems skeptic; he reaches for the TV remote and scries it. A little laugh escapes from his mouth, he then pushes back up his shades and lights a joint with a match.  
“You can’t smoke here, surely not pot!”  
“Listen, you guys were played. You really believed that guy was God?”  
Reeves asks.  
“How you know so much about him. I saw him confront SCP-076. Nobody can do that without getting harm.”  
The Necromancer turns to Cain.  
“SCP-076?”  
“My brother. Who is he then?”  
“Sadalphon, who else. Since the death of Yahweh, He is trying to rule the 7 heavens, it’s chaos out there…”  
“Yahweh is dead? Well... I am not complaining but, how it’s happen?”  
The Necromancer seems upset.  
“Be carful guys, Sadalphon and Yaldabaoth. You definitely are going to need all your toys and few more. I want to leave.”  
As the group returns to the entrance, Green and Ariel catch up with them in the corridors.  
“Mister Necromancer, wait! So will you help us containing the SCPs and fight Yaldabaoth’s cultist?”  
“What? No, I am sorry.”  
Tokarev adds.  
“SCP-343, is not even God, an evil angel it’s seem.”  
“Well, it was always a possibly. But why doesn’t he want to stay?”  
Cain wants to help convincing the guy.  
“Please, help us. 1 of the 6 legendary warriors of God, we need your help.”  
“He was my friend. Stop talking about him in front of me.”  
2 men appears out of nowhere, a caucasian man with a kaki trench coat, a shirt and a loosely tied tie, his friend is an asian man with a business suit. The second one starts to talk.  
“We heard you talking about Sadalphon. You found him?”  
“No, he probably won’t come back here; he’ll know we were here.”  
Tokarev as totally lost all is patient. He might have seen weird stuff working with the foundation, both enough is enough, he needs explanation. After the Russia soldier yelled all his questions, the 2 strange men quietly present themselves: the principalities Castiel and Sachiel, angels of Thursday. They are 2 good friends of the Necromancer and they felt that he was troubled. Ariel, Green and Tokarev almost beg them to help since no one want to help them fight the evil god anymore. Cain even swears to them that he has change and feels the guilt for what he has done to his brother. The black wizard can’t believe it, he asks the angels to teleport them away together. Ariel finally asks the question:  
“If god is real, why can’t he help?”  
“God is dead.”  
“Really? Whatt happen?”  
“He was assassinated by the Logos prior to the latest civil war.”  
Ariel then emotionally addresses the Necromancer.  
“If you were once a hero and the friend of Yahweh, isn’t your duty to protect this world from Yadalbaoth?”  
The 2 angels look at their friend.  
“We will bring as much friends who want to help as we can. Count on us we will convince him. We will return in 2 days.”  
The trio disappears as quickly as them always seem to do. The remaining members of the foundation continue to argue for few hours, but they finally agree they need help since so many lives were lost during the second wars of the flesh.

During the 48 hours, the 2 angels search for the friends of the Necromancer to join the SCP foundation to fight the threats they once contained. At the foundation, Tokarev and Vasquez still wander how they could protect the foundation just in case the angels and the wizard couldn’t be trusted, reviewing files of artifacts or monsters that could be useful. Reeves, however, is not as suspicious as them, with time, her definition of monsters as become really philosophical.

2 agents similar to Miller, Grant and Walker are waiting in their car in a big parking lot. Their contact should soon arrive with an important SCP. Located next to a rural Wal-Mart in a middle state, the parking is almost empty and not heavily filmed. Few moments later, another car parks next to them and lowers its windows. 1 of the 3 men in the car hands the 3 publications of SCP-095. But before the agents could realize they received copies of the comics, their cell phones exploded! Stuns by the incident, the agents are too slow to defend themselves against the swords the 3 contacts are using to stab them through the car’s doors. The poor agents are victims of men with high tech prosthesis. One of the cultists grabs the agents’ computer and hack it easily.  
“I know where they hide.”

The SCP key staff is ready for the appearance of the group of guests at any moment now. The same team that welcomes the Necromancer 2 days earlier is ready to welcome them in the cafeteria, but who are them… Vasquez cannot take out the scenario of a hostile takeover. Suddenly, the wizard and the 2 angels are in the cafeteria with 5 other persons. Ariel goes forward  
“We can finally meet the other brave souls who are willing to serve our cause.”  
The Necromancer answers.  
“Well, I suppose. The followers of the demiurge are a threat worthy of or alliance. This is logically leading the conversation into the formal presentation of the brave souls.”  
The wizard first presents a skinny blonde woman with pointed ears and strange eyes wearing a plated robe.  
“This is my wife. Alot Eilirir, she is from the planet Alfheim many light-years away. Elves are naturally talented in magic, to further my arcane studies; I travelled to her home world. We wear both the black sheep of our society and we became inseparable.”  
Next the Necromancer presents the two men wearing trench coats like him and Castiel. The first one wearing blue, with a hat and a cane is the Magus. Before recorded history, Atlantis was the more advanced city in the world; the magically made city was travelling the world and uniting humanity through commerce and knowledge. The smartest wizards in the world, called councils, administered the city. Even to this day, long after the flying magical city was destroyed, the councils are still the group of wizards with the best reputation and connection. The Magus is their chosen leader. If the friend of the angels magical knowledge of life and death are without equal, The skills of the Magus in energy and the stream of magic itself can be compared. A middle age man with long hair and beard his standing next to him. He his wearing a green trench coat. The Necromancer calls him the Weapon Master, someone who is collecting legendary weapons. With Castiel, the 3 men fought the Olympian Artemis in the past. The last 2 persons are the friends of the Magus, they fought with him and another wizard in the past against vampires. The man is a werewolf named Eric. He is very tall and muscular, with a Mohawk and a big moustache. Finally the other blonde woman wearing a red dress and a leather jacket is a vampire named Sarah. After the presentation, Green alone leads the new group of weirdoes through the facility to show the contained SCPs. The others are to busy and have to go back to work as the personnel as drastically drop. Vasquez gets on the phone and tries calling Grant and Walker to know their progress in retrieving the comic books. His call is answered straight by the voice mail.  
“Why did they close their phones?”

While Green’s little tour of the facility continues, Vasquez explains the situation to Reeves and Tokarev. Sergei decides that they should get ready to gear up with a team and go investigate ASAP. But in the forest around the top secret building, many men with guns a running to attack, even helicopters are getting closer to drop troops. As the sensors around the foundation’s HQ cannot pick up the cybernetized soldiers, Cain, from the inside, feels, the robotic activity through the woods, their circuits looking like countless little fireflies in the vegetal life he can no longer be a part off. He runs in the corridor to go inform the trio of Delta-237. Tokarev grabs his radio and calls Green.  
“It’s time to test the loyalty of your news friends, the church his coming.”  
Evan explains the situation and asks the group to help with the attack by the men of the church of the broken god. Tokarev, Reeves, Vasquez and Cain exit the facility by the main gate; some soldiers are already in sight. Cain runs toward them to attack, they run away from him. As the 3 soldiers of the foundation starts shooting down some of the attacking cyborgs, the running ones and Cain disappear in the wood.  
“What is he doing? If they destroy his backpack, the whole forest is going to die!”  
Vasquez runs in the bushes surrounding the little road leading to the gates. He is going after Cain and the cyborgs. Reeves signals on the radio that the area is secured. Tokarev and her retreat inside the facility, they cannot go after Cain without his power properly shielded. More reports around the outside of the facility are on the radio. The Magus and his to friends, the vampire Sarah and the lycan Eric arrive near them.  
“We’ll go help your friend Vasquez to contain and to bring back Cain safely; you can counter attack somewhere else!”  
“You better not screw this up weirdoes!”  
Reeves sighs at her partner comment.  
“Come on big guy we are needed elsewhere, something tells me you’ll be drinking a bear with Vasquez tonight calling your best kill.”  
“With you too I hope.”  
Reeves reloads her ACR and Tokarev, his AEK-971 as they run somewhere else in the facility. Meanwhile the 3 strangers straight out of an “Underworld” movie are running toward the forest were Cain and Vasquez followed the church of the broken god. At another location outside Alot, the Weapon Master, and the 2 angels are fighting a massive group of cultists, 2 agents of the foundation are looking the battle. Useless, they are baffled by their weird powers as piece of cyborgs are flying everywhere. When the area is finally secure, Green regroup with them.  
“Thanks for … Wait, where’s the Necromancer?”  
Castiel answers  
“We thought he followed us, where is your husband Alot?”  
The angels and the elf explain to Green that the Necromancer and her wife have a permanent telepathic link to communicate with each other. She sees what he sees. He is in the facility, in a containment chamber, a large pool of acid.  
Green screams no as he runs as fast a he can and grabs a agent’s radio.  
“All agents stop fighting the church and please rush to SCP-682 containment site to stop the Necromancer.”  
Reeves and Tokarev are the first ones to go to the containment site away from the main facility. They run down the corridor passage between the 2 buildings, no alarm have been triggered yet. A little farther the Necromancer is walking casually toward them. Tokarev screams out of anger.  
“Fool! What have you done?”  
“Don’t worry Sergei I’m not dodging them, I’m going with you to fight the church…”  
“That’s not what I’m talking about idiot. SCP-682, what did you do with him?”  
“I set it free what else? By the way, you should call it the Beast.”  
“That beast hates every life on Earth and seeks to kill all of it!”  
Reeves adds.  
“That thing is like Deadpool, it cannot be killed…”  
The Necromancer laughs a little.  
“You people of little gnosis… The Beast is the oldest creature on earth and the only remaining one that appeared here before microbes and aliens from space mass colonized our planets, that why it want to kill all of us. But it hates Yaldabaoth and his followers more than us. Don’t worry, I can read mind, it’s on our side. Well, when it going to fell like it, don’t expect it to come back soon or often, but when we will need it, I’ll give it a call.”  
Tokarev bites his lips.  
“You better not make us regret this.”  
Vasquez is silently moving in the forest, hiding as much as he can with the trees, using them as cover to slowly advance. He crunches his radio so the Maxwellists cant detect him with his electronic. He sees 2 cyborgs running further, he puts the gun in semi-auto, looks through the scoop of his rifle, anticipate their path and both headshot them. He runs to the corpses, but while doing it, he ears Cain screaming. Vasquez very nervously looks around him. The vegetation is not massively dying it seems. Maybe the church doesn’t want to activate his power also. Vasquez courageously or stupidly decides to follow the scream. He arrives at an opening in the trees near a water stream, different cyborgs than the soldiers attacking the facility are using a strange power to hold Cain in place. 5 members of the church with robotic tentacles for arms are shooting something that looks like lightning to Cain, 2 other ones who looks like normal human, probably their leaders, are overseeing and whispering to each other. He stays behind his cover tree. What to do, if they can hurt Cain, there is no place for mistakes, and just one of those tentacles lightning would kill him. Nobody knows as well what the other 2 guys can do. From a far The Magus, Sarah and Eric are stopping when they realize what’s ahead. Vasquez takes the time to slowly regroup with them.  
“So do you have a plan?”  
The vampire lady answers him.  
“Let’s kick their ass.”  
Eric smells what seems to be the inside of a facility.  
“They opened a portal, quick!”  
The Magus closes the door as fast as he can with a closing gateway counter spell; the 7 cyborgs carrying an unconscious Cain are taken by surprise. Sarah moves very fast to attack them from behind while Eric turns into is gauru form, a big hulk like wolf-monster, Vasquez his now shooting in full auto, spraying the cultists with bursts of bullets. The enemies all focus as one to reopen the portal, on of the leader successfully jump into it with Cain. As some of them falls while closing the portal for good, the rest dies as well fighting the more powerful opponent with the strategic advantage. Vasquez is angry.  
“When Tokarev learn this, he’s going to kill us.”  
Eric returns to his human form.  
“Nobody knows what the church can do with Cain…”  
The party walks to return to the facility.

Tokarev is trying to breathe deep and slowly to relax, his dog his licking him to do the same. Green takes the lead.  
“Well we suffer no casualties, but we have to make a rescuing party for SCP-073. And the Necromancer might have unleashed SCP-6…”  
“The Beast!”  
“Whatever how that thing is called, I hope you can convince it to help us find SCP-073.”  
The angels interrupt Green again.  
“Actually we are going to search for him. You should continue to take care of the SCPs contained in here and continue to search for others. The son of Adam is an old rival of us, we watched him for centuries.”  
The 2 principalities disappear. Green, Ariel, Reeves, Vasquez, Tokarev, The Necromancer, Alot, The Magus, Eric, Sarah and the Weapon Master are surrounded by few researchers and agents of the new, and small, SCP foundation. Whatever they like it or not, they have to stand together now against the new threat.


End file.
